Addiction
by Celestial Reign
Summary: Malik is curious about sex. Deciding to experiment on it, she ends up getting more than she bargains for. YURI, GENDERSWITCH, CITRONSHIPPING, BRONZESHIPPING, PWP, BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random, PWP, yuri thingie. The wonderful Cliscia let me borrow an idea from her, so I'll be meshing whateverthecrapthisis with her idea. **

**And please. PLEASE, for the sake of porn without plot, ignore all illogical thoughts/actions/whatever. Also, Touzouku is taller than Malik, so there. **

**This was so incredibly awkward to write. I've never written girl-on-girl before, so this was an interesting experience. **

**Thank you and have a good day.**

* * *

The coast was clear.

She trembled in her hiding spot, her breaths shaky, her knees knobbing together. Yes, she was quite alone, which is what she wanted. It was perfect. It was too perfect. The golden opportunity she had so coveted had been handed to her on a silver platter, but...this...absolutely terrified her.

There was that hesitance. That unsure feeling in the back of her mind, the feeling of, _was she really ready to do this? Was she willing to do it? _Yes. Yes, yes, yes, she wanted this! It's what she'd been waiting for this whole time!

The time was now, and Malik couldn't afford to lose any of it, any of what had been handed to her. If she ever hoped to get away with this...it had to be done _NOW_. She needed to swallow the nerves, bite down that scared feeling, and just _do it._

The locker room on the girls' side of the gym was completely barren. Not a soul was in sight (or at least, not from where Malik could tell anyway.) She'd been here for a long time, almost two hours, just waiting, waiting for all of those giggling girls to gather up their backpacks, brush all their hair out, complain about how awful some boy in the hallway had looked at them funny, before the noise died down.

Malik waited. She didn't want to do this just yet; she had to make _absolutely _sure nobody was here. Error was not an option, and Malik was quite renowned for her carelessness. No...this time for sure, she would do this right.

Stepping out from inside the bathroom stall, Malik peered around the empty room, still trembling, still unsure of all of this. How could she do this? She still couldn't believe herself, that she had skipped out on the bus, that her older sister would worry about her when she returned home, that she had waited so long, avoided so many people, just for this little opportunity.

Never would she have been able to do this at home. Nobody left her alone long enough for her to do anything, and besides, sharing a room with an older sister wasn't enough alone time for something like _this_. This was...this was insane.

No, no, this was her best bet. This was the best chance, the only chance. God, she was so stupid, but...it was all she could think of.

The showers were empty, the stalls cleaned out (she even managed to avoid the cleaning lady), and not a sound could be heard apart from her own nervous breathing.

Once she was positive the locker room was hers for the taking, Malik sucked in a huge amount of air, and then dug into her purse, pulling out the object that was responsible for all of this, the very reason she was here.

It was her own curiousness that had gotten the better of her. Malik was curious about sex, and what teenager wouldn't be? She was tired of hearing all the time about her friends who were fucking their boyfriends and bragging about how wonderful orgasm was and what an amazing experience it was. Well...Malik had no boyfriend, and her so-called friends knew this, but...why couldn't she experience orgasm? What made them so special? This was so new to her, she felt so stupid and silly in this lonesome little locker room all by herself, standing there in front of the bathroom stalls holding a dildo. It was almost surreal. But, this was haunting her. She kept having dreams. Erotic dreams. Ones that usually caused her to wake up in a cold sweat, a tingling feeling lingering down in her most private areas. It had been a good feeling, just from dreams, but there was never really an...OH WOW feeling her friends kept talking about. Today was Malik's day to have an OH WOW feeling.

So, having no boyfriend to test things with, she would do the next best thing. And who said only men were the best lovers? She'd heard some things about female lovers as well. If the time ever came, Malik wouldn't be opposed to experimenting, but that could be saved for later.

Malik was concentrating on the thing in her hands now, trembling again. This was it. Sh-she was so nervous. What would this feel like? Would she even do it right? What if she couldn't? She was such a virgin, she didn't even know what she was doing, even after hearing everything of how it was done, even knowing the things she did...she still didn't know anything.

_Just find a good place. _Yes...that was it. That's all she had to do. _Just find a place that feels good and keep at it. Come on. You can do this. D-don't be scared. _

Despite her thoughts, Malik was terrified.

But...she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. She was surprised as hell her cellphone hadn't rang yet, but it would be soon if she didn't get this over with. Already, time had been wasted with her just standing there staring at the dildo.

A shower stall was picked at random, the curtain closed, and Malik tried to calm herself, making her way toward the bench and sitting down, right underneath the showerhead. She took a deep breath. _Just relax. _Th-this would be easy. _Just find a good spot. _What if it didn't work? What if she went through all of this for nothing? _Keep at it. Don't give up. _No, it would work. She would _make _it work.

She stared at the dildo in her hands. It wasn't very big, and was made of glass; very smooth and blue, the way the sex shop employee suggested for her, saying it would give her pressure. She didn't plan on sticking it into herself-that was taking it a bit far, but...she figured just playing with her clit would do the job. She'd never done it before, so...she would just have to play.

Malik hitched up her skirt, rising off of the bench to pull it all the way up around her waist, already feeling the embarrassing heat rise to her face. What. Was. She. Doing? But, the dildo was already down there, she looked up at the white shower curtain as she pressed it against herself, just to find something to stare at, not wanting to watch herself doing something like this to herself. She was a little surprised at how _hard _it was, not knowing how that was supposed to do anything, but after moving it around, it became apparent: A sensitive area was hit, and Malik's back arched.

What. _Was that_? Oh God, that _pressure_. I-it was a good spot, a good spot! She pressed it harder against her clit and _oh God_-it was amazing already. She never dreamed it would feel this good this fast. Her dreams made it seem like it took so much longer, but then, she was never directly touching herself and this was real-not a dream. Rubbing it around, around, pressing, Malik was getting off, fast, faster than she imagined she would, faster than she thought possible, and through her panties. No, no, those had to go, she had to touch it directly. Skirt hiked up and Malik panting, her panties were pulled down fast, and she gulped in air when she pressed the glass against her exposed flesh this time. It was...it was...

No, no, no, she lost it. Dammit, dammit, _FUCK_! Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Where. Was. That. _SPOT_. She just had it! Malik was flustered, her face almost dripping with embarrassment at how quickly she lost the good spot, and she was angry at herself for losing it. She was so stupid. How was it possible for a feeling that wonderful to be lost that fast? No, NO, she would NOT accept this! It must be found again. She would stay here in this damned shower stall all night if she had to!

Swears made their way through her gritted teeth, but Malik bit her tongue, not knowing why she was fighting so hard to be quiet. There was no one here. Just her. Just Malik. And she just lost the best feeling she ever had.

The glass was pressed against her again, _hard_. Maybe too hard. She grunted, having not meant to squash her privates so much. She was just so...starved of that feeling already. It was like an itch. A very persistent itch. Malik was addicted before she even realized.

Being more gentle this time, the dildo was again pressed back against her clit and she spread her legs to get better access, to get all of everything down there. The side of the glass became boring very fast, so Malik tilted it so that the rounded tip was massaging her and that was very good. The tip was just right, it was...like a step up. The siding got her ready, the tip came in for the kill, getting her off more and more, and...just a little more. It was touched to the inside of her lips and she pressed everywhere down there, rubbing, pressing, rubbing, pressing, rub- There was so much to feel, so much more than she imagined.

It was there. That feeling she'd only felt in dreams, the dreams that never let her climax, the ones that only ever allowed her to experience a sliver of what her friends had. Malik hardly realized she was moaning. It was just-God, she had to moan! There was no way of keeping in a noise when this feeling was so intense, so tightening and...God, just like a fucking itch!

The glass dildo was pressed harder and harder, just above her vagina, just underneath that soft and sensitive area of her clit, and Malik needed friction. She moved her hips in synch with the movements that were worked on the dildo, and created her own rhythm. It worked for her, and she needed to go faster. The feeling was building up...up..up, up, upupupupUPUP! The more she pressed, the harder it got to deal with it. It was...s-so tight, s-so AMAZING. More moans, and she was close! She was so _CLOSE_! Orgasm was just in her reach! She could almost see it, that wonderful feeling, the feeling of an _explosion_! Itch, itch, she pressed harder, and harder, and HARDER, GOD, IT WAS THERE!

Her back arched even further as all of the feelings, everything she had worked it up to, everything just exploded. It was wonderful, her orgasm, it was one of the most wonderful things she'd ever felt, but...that feeling lingered, even after she came, the feel-good feeling was there, and Malik took advantage of it, rubbing the glass against her now wet privates.

The two hour wait was worth it. Everything she went through, everything, just for this one little opportunity, even if it didn't last as long as she would've wanted, it was worth it.

Malik let out a sigh of relief, forcing herself to remove the dildo from down there. It was enough, and she couldn't afford to waste anymore time here. But, GOD, that was wonderful. And she was tired, spent from it, and could already feel the creeping feeling of soreness from so much exertion in her thighs. It was time to go. Letting out another small sigh of relief and content, Malik stood on shaky legs and straightened her clothes to their proper place, grabbing her purse beside her before stuffing the dildo back into a pocket. She wondered if she would be able to do this again. God, she sure hoped so. The only problem would be getting alone here again. If her parents and sister questioned her, she could always lie and say she had to stay for a project. Lying was something she hated, but...this would be worth the risk, that feeling.

Once her belongings and everything were all neat and tidy and back in place, Malik made to push the curtain back, but something stopped her, and she felt every single fiber of her being freeze in place. The curtain was swaying just ever-so-slightly, just so much that a tiny crack was seen from the side. Occupying this crack was a face, a dark purple eye framed by black eyelashes were staring back at her, and Malik almost threw up.

_Someone had been watching her._ F-for how long...God, please say they _just _got there!

She screamed when the person threw the curtain back, revealing another taller girl Malik didn't know. H-how long had she been there? God, God, DAMMIT, Malik was so stupid!

The girl smirked at Malik's shaking form, and Malik stood there and cried like a baby when the girl spoke, still smiling. "You're quite the virgin. _That _made you feel good?" It was said like Malik was an ignorant child and she was put off and embarrassed at the condescending tone. How...how dare this girl...but, maybe Malik deserved it. She was so stupid. She shouldn't have done this! Now this girl was going to tell everyone, and Malik would never be able to show her face in school again.

What could she do? The taller one was still smirking at her, and Malik was just standing there, trembling and shaking like a leaf. "P-p-please don't tell." It was all she could think of. And she was so pathetic, begging like this, but...it was all she could do. "Please...please, don't tell."

Her brain hardly registered what happened next, it was just so...surreal. Long and slender fingers gently nabbed her chin and hoisted her face up where she was staring into those purple eyes of the taller girl. The white hair and dark skin really made her look exotic, not that Malik's white blonde hair and equally dark skin were any different, but...the girl wasn't bad-looking. In fact, she was quite beautiful. And just from having her chin nabbed by her, Malik felt a little calm when their skin touched. Was that normal?

"You know..." The girl squinted her eyes, like Malik was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out. "You're kind of cute." It was...so random and forward.

Heat rose to her face, but nothing came to mind for her to say. Wh-how was she supposed to answer to that? It was a compliment, so she supposed it was only mandatory to say thank-you or something. "Um..." Nothing coherent came out. She was still frozen. Th-the girl was getting closer. Was this really happening? Had Malik really come all the way here to masturbate, and was now standing here with an older girl, standing so close to her, their lips...just...not...quite touching...

"I'm Touzouku. I already know you. You're Malik. Yeah, you're that shrimpy girl always digging her head in books. Heh..." Touzouku chuckled, shooting the still-stunned Malik a warm smirk. "It's always the quiet ones that are the most devious."

The older one's legs moved a little closer and Malik began to feel somewhat uncomfortable. This was a dream, just another one of her strange and erotic dreams.

"I won't tell." Touzouku's lips were mere inches away. "I promise." A little closer. "But..." Malik was still unmoving. "I need a little something." Closer. Malik was scared. No...why should she be scared? Th-the girl was beautiful, and Malik had long ago accepted that she was bi, so...why was she terrified? Unknown, this was so unknown and foreign to her. She really was such a virgin. "Malik...you're quite beautiful, you know?" Lips, getting closer. It was all Malik could concentrate on. They were dark. "I can make you feel so much more...than what you were doing." And then they touched. Malik was in awe. This was her first kiss ever, her first real kiss, and it was from a girl, an older and much more beautiful girl.

Touzouku was taller, so she had to bend to reach Malik, and that left Malik with a little less than any sort of control. With Touzouku on top, she could force her down, and that's what she was doing. Malik kissed back, Touzouku slipping her the tongue. It was warm...so warm and wet and large and Malik gave her all back, dancing with the taller one, opening her mouth for more access. This was surreal. She wasn't really doing this, but she didn't care. If it was a dream, then it was a good one.

Those long and slender arms of Touzouku's wound around her back like a snake, pulling Malik closer as they deepened the kiss. It was a lot more intense than Malik ever dreamed. She'd always imagined her first kiss would be with a boy out on a dock somewhere, overlooking a lake or something, and they would share a quick and awkward kiss before giggling like children. Never would she have even fathomed she would be in the girl's locker room after school, making out with another girl in the shower. This was a lot better than her silly little thoughts.

Malik groped the taller girl as the kiss continued. It had turned sloppy as they fought to breathe, but continued nonetheless. Her hands traveled up the girl's flat stomach, sliding up and feeling of the curves. Her uniform made her figure look all wrong. Even from where Malik could feel, the girl was thin. Very thin. Almost as thin as she was. Ignoring the passing thought, Malik's hands continued their journey until they reached Touzouku's breasts. Oh, even a moron could tell Touzouku wasn't lacking in the bosom area. Malik couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She was so flat-chested, it wasn't even funny. With the kiss still in progress, Malik sucked on the older girl's lips and gave her breasts just a tiny squeeze at first. Touzouku moaned at it, so she continued, deciding to be greedy for once and take as much of them as she could grab. It was awkward trying to feel them through her shirt, not being able to get the full feel of them, and Malik finally broke away from the kiss, suddenly desperate for the other girl to be naked. Right. NOW. S-she wanted to feel of her, God, she needed that contact!

Almost as if reading her mind, Touzouku smiled at her, her cheeks a faint pink, making her look very sexy, and without any words exchanged, without anything having to be said at all, the older one grabbed the hem of her shirt and within seconds, tugged it over her head, exposing her pink bra that barely covered her breasts.

Malik wasted no time. She was even surprised at herself, always usually the shy and introverted one, and here she was, pressing this taller and older girl to the wall of the shower, wrapping her arms around her waist, and laying her head on her breasts. Touzouku returned the sort of awkward hug, fiddling with the back of Malik's bra through her shirt, but Malik smirked to herself, liking the thought of being fully clothed and having this one presented before her. It made her feel more in control, and even though Touzouku came onto her, kissed her first, Malik wanted to initiate some things. Maybe she would hand the control back over when she got bored. It all depended. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, she had never done this before in her life, God, she just masturbated for the first time, but here she was, already. It was like Touzouku was a drug and Malik's pure instinct just kicked in. Her body knew what it wanted.

After reaching around to unclip Touzouku's bra, Malik greedily pulled it away until the girl's chest was fully exposed to her. Malik smiled, and looked at the other's face as she took a breast in each hand, circles around the erect nipples with her thumb. Touzouku leaned her head back and moaned a little, another wave of pretty red blush gushing on her face. It was good, and...she was already addicted, Malik needed more, she needed more of those moans! Pressing Touzouku a little further against the wall, one of Malik's legs made its way in between the other girl's, lightly brushing against her crotch, but purposely not touching anything important. She would get to that later. Or maybe...not at all. She knew nothing of what this girl liked, and she didn't want to look stupid just jumping in without being able to get her off. No, her breasts were fine for now and Touzouku seemed to be enjoying that anyway.

Malik massaged them, absolutely loving the way they felt so perfect in her hands, and the way Touzouku moaned every now and then, just to let her know she was doing good. Up and down, she moved them in different directions, sometimes just squeezing them, sometimes pressing them together, and then other times rubbing her hands in circular motions on top of them. That seemed to be the most pleasurable for the other, but Malik was cruel in knowing that, and seldom did it.

This continued for some time until Touzouku's moans turned into tiny yelps after having her nipples pinched so much. Malik reached up, still not saying anything to her, and kissed the other once more, as if in apology. It was a light kiss this time, more of a peck, but she gave more to Touzouku's cheeks and neck, sucking a little, feeling like she was about to pass out from the intoxicating aroma of the girl's perfume. It was s-so amazing. All of this girl had to be kissed, Malik just couldn't leave anything untouched.

It wasn't until Malik felt her shirt being lifted that she felt she had done all she could. Touzouku was ready to give back, and Malik was willing to let her do whatever she wanted. An almost wry smile from the other, and Malik's shirt was pulled off, tossed to the floor and forgotten, along with Touzouku's bra and shirt. Malik felt a little embarrassed when Touzouku reached up like she had done her and grabbed at her breasts a little, seeing as how she really didn't have a whole lot to grab, but Touzouku said nothing, just smiled, and tugged Malik's already unhooked bra free the rest of the way.

The two girls were now both exposed from the waist up to each other, Malik having now switched positions with Touzouku so that she was the one against the wall this time, and let the white-haired one have at whatever she wanted. She just lay back, amazed and a little shocked when Touzouku started with her mouth, right at her chest. Malik understood, though. It would give her more feeling since she was smaller. There wasn't a lot to grab, but Touzouku's tongue sure work its magic on her. It was absolutely AMAZING when that hot tongue crept out, the tip of it barely scraping Malik's nipple, and dammit, she wanted more! She moaned for it, heat rising to her face just out of spite of it all, but the other girl could already read her body language. She must've done this before, but even an idiot could see the look on Malik's face and know she thirsted for more.

Touzouku gave. Her tongue continued its groping of Malik's breasts, seeping out, the whole thing this time, and lapping up like Malik was a smorgasbord. This was so wonderful. Malik couldn't think of anything else she'd rather be doing now. Being alone with an older and much more beautiful girl in a shower stall...Malik was in heaven. She was just happy right now.

But, she wanted more feeling. And Touzouku promised to give that to her, not just on her breasts. They had already been worked to their limit, getting raw from the other's tongue, but Touzouku still had more up her sleeve.

She smiled at Malik before suddenly moving away from her and toward the curtain, leaving the smaller one plastered against the wall and agitated, starving for more feeling. The curtain was drawn back just enough for Touzouku to reach into her purse on the other side and pull out something long and pink with a black end on it. The tip was curved just a little, and from where Malik was standing, she could see it shining in the light from above. Touzouku turned back, her smile wider than ever, and twisted the black end of the pink object. Malik felt a tiny flock of butterflies enter her stomach when she heard a tiny little motor go off inside the thing.

Touzouku finally spoke after so long of neither one saying anything. "You should get one of these. It's a lot better than those old regular dildos."

There was no hesitation from Malik, just slight uncomfortableness, when Touzouku pressed the vibrator to her crotch. The feeling was instant and Malik hissed at it. The entire vibrations coming from the thing wracked her entire body, and she could almost feel her teeth vibrate from it. It was...so good.

Touzouku continued to tease her with it, never actually touching an important area (and besides, Malik's panties were still on), but she did eventually move them to the floor where she could be on top of her and have better access to Malik's most private regions.

The light hanging above Malik's head was blinding, but all of her focus was on the vibrations shooting up through her body. It was wonderful-all of it. And when Touzouku finally stopped teasing her long enough to pull her panties down, Malik felt ten times more from the vibrator than from her little glass dildo when the other pressed it to her clit. It was instant, the feeling, and Malik bucked, doubling at her middle when a good spot was pressed so _quickly_. Her heart beat in her ears, deafening her, and the butterflies returned, but that wonderful feeling down there overshadowed everything else until Malik concentrated only on it. She was surprised Touzouku didn't have to move it so much, just tilt it a little, or pressed harder, for the good feeling to surface, but the vibrations just made everything seem like it was being stimulated.

Malik needed more. She bucked up a little with her thighs, hoping Touzouku got the hint, smiling when she did. The little black dial was twisted further, and the vibrations increased. Malik thought she would die right there and be in heaven, the feeling only intensified, ten-no-fifty times better than when she did it with the dildo.

"Does it feel good, Malik?" Touzouku's voice broke through Malik's concentration, and she moaned, wanting more, wanting even harder vibrations. God, it was just so _good_. Then, "Tell me you want it. I need to hear you say something, Malik, I can't read your mind."

She was being cruel, like Malik had earlier, but she didn't mind. If just for more of the feeling down there, Malik would do anything for her right now. "M-more...auuhh...more." It was so embarrassing to say, Malik having rather gone through this in silence, but...the _feeling_! And Touzouku being cruel and the vibrator and the kisses and the groping and the..._GOD_!

The little black dial was twisted as far as it could go, and Malik really did feel almost every inch of her body vibrate along with it. The feeling, that itching feeling, the one that outshined all the others, didn't take long at all to surface. No, it rose quickly, and Malik panted when it did, trying to concentrate as hard as she could on keeping that feeling, but...b-but, it was so hard! It was overwhelming and she couldn't take it anymore! It just crept up and up and UP AND UP AND UP AND GOD YES, SHE WAS MOANING AND SCREAMING FOR MORE! No, no more! No more! IT WAS TOO MUCH!

Everything rose as Malik climaxed a second time that evening, moaning when she did and shouting Touzouku's name, Touzouku who just stood there, applying the little pink vibrator to Malik's clit while smiling the whole time.

"You're so cute." Was all she said afterwards, while Malik lie there panting and exhausted. The taller one reached over to her as she panted and caught her breath, giving her a quick kiss to her cheek. "You're so cute." Was all she said.

* * *

**This is a two-shot, so another chapter is on its way. I just felt bad because half of this one had to be rewritten, and I wanted to go ahead and get it up. Anyway, that was my first time writing girl porn. I FAILED, DIDN'T I? Well, next chapter is Mariku's turn, so we'll see how that one turns out. (HINTHINT BDSM TIME.) He's Mariku. What else did you expect?**

**Okay, so I worked my butt off giving you girl porn. I DEMAND FANART. HA HA. YOU'VE JUST BEEN BRAINWASHED. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet mother of JESUS, this took like five hours to write, all at once. (So, you guys had better review, my arms freaking hurt now.)**

**Again, ignore all illogical thoughts, actions, whatever for the sake of porn without plot. **

**And, uh, I did my research on the drug Mariku uses, so if anything is wrong, blame wiki. Hah. That's Mariku for you, blatant user of date-rape drugs. **

**Seriously, guys, how about a review? Took forever to pull this back up and work on it. **

**Thanks and have a good day.**

* * *

Mariku loved her sister.

She really did.

So...what did that make her? It wasn't like she cared what others thought of her love, having never giving much thought to the consequences of such a taboo thing, but there was just something strangely...alluring about her younger sister. The way she walked, the way her skirt flitted back and forth in sync when her hips swayed back and forth, her bright and beautiful smile, her curvy body, that childish way she would wake Mariku up in the dead of the night, sniffling because of a bad dream she had. And Mariku would hold her, pull her close, whisper comforting nonsensical things into her ear to quiet her, wishing...having a powerful urge to throw the smaller one to the floor and rip her clothes off and do things to her. H-how good it would feel to have Malik rubbing on her clit, oh GOD, how good it would feel to see her, watch her as she pleasured Mariku. G-god, Mariku wanted that very much.

No. No, what was she thinking? She couldn't do something like that. Something like this had to take time. It wasn't like Malik would just accept her and give her mutual love back. No, she knew Malik, and Malik wasn't one for...something like this.

That made her sad. All these years of feeling something so strong like that toward her younger sibling, and even tossing the younger one hints that flew right over her head, it made Mariku depressed and almost angry to a point. Was Malik so oblivious that she didn't realize when Mariku came up behind her and would 'accidentally' touch her ass? When she glided her fingers over Malik's own, reveling in the feel of her sibling's creamy skin? When she watched her sleep and would touch her cheek, fighting, fighting back so hard to bend down and kiss her?

Apparently so.

Maybe Mariku was being too subtle. Malik was intelligent, so she knew she could take a hint, but...Mariku was getting frustrated that all of her implications and nudges were brushed off with a laugh, or a giggly 'Quit fooling around' from Malik. Maybe it was just as simple as Malik never thinking her sister would have feelings for her, to Mariku's extent anyway, that made brushing off her hints nothing at all.

She didn't just want to love her, to kiss and hug her, no, no, God no, she wanted to fuck her. To feel that tiny body beneath her while she overpowered her and did whatever she wanted to it, to worship that gorgeous body her younger sister was blessed with.

In all honesty, Malik and Mariku could've passed off as twins, had the age difference not shattered that thought, but they looked alike, very much so. Mariku was just taller and styled her hair different than Malik, and she didn't exactly primp herself like Malik did.

Malik was obsessed with looking her best. The best makeup had to be bought, the most stylish clothes had to be in her closet, and she never went out in public without fixing her hair and making sure she looked perfect.

Mariku, on the other hand, could've cared less about shit like that. She didn't understand why her sister wasted her time clogging her pores with makeup when she was already pretty, and she didn't know why she spent hours over deciding whether to wear the purple shirt, or the red blouse. And why bother getting up an hour early every morning just to be sure that her hair was flat-ironed and brushed to a T?

It pissed Mariku off, the things her sister did, but that's what made her Malik, and Malik was a girly girl. Mariku was...Mariku was not.

She didn't care what the hell her hair came out looking the next morning. Running a brush through it was efficient enough. She didn't care what she wore, as long as it was comfortable, and that included boys' boxers, a T-shirt, maybe a sweatshirt if it was cold, and some oversized pants she had to keep up with a belt that made her look twice as big than she really was. This was comfortable for her, and she didn't understand how Malik could walk around wearing those skirts and bikinis while still being able to breathe in those skin-tight V necks.

It was beautiful on her, though, and Mariku loved her, no matter her preference, no matter what she was into, what she liked, hated, Mariku loved it all. Even if it pissed her off.

And she wanted so, so bad to tell Malik her feelings. How could she, though, when Malik couldn't even take her hints seriously?

This was becoming a problem. Mariku was so starved for attention, so tired of masturbating in the bathroom when things quieted down, wishing so much that her own finger was Malik's, that Malik was below her, fingering her clit, shoving a dildo up her vagina and rubbing it against her G-spot while she smiled and teased her, s-so ready for physical contact like that, that Mariku was going to explode.

No, no, noNONO! She couldn't take this anymore. It was becoming an obsession, to have sex with her sister, to kiss her, feel that beautiful skin, _to touch her tits, to finger her, to_ _GET HER NAKED AND WET AND-_

Malik didn't come home from school one day. The girls' parents freaked out over it, since Malik always called if something like this happened, and Mariku in particular imagined the worst possible thing that could be happening to her sister at that very moment, but her phone vibrated in her pocket, the voice on the other end assuring Mariku she was safe and sound and would be home soon.

After Mariku swore her out for making them worry and hung up on her, she figured it wouldn't hurt to meet her halfway and continue chastising her on the way home for being an idiot. Besides, the walk to school wasn't too terribly long, and Mariku was already craving her sister's presence. With Mariku in college and Malik still a junior, the two didn't have much time to spend together, not fully energized anyway. They always came home tired and ready for bed, not even saying a simple 'hello' to each other anymore.

It scared Mariku the way she and her sister were drifting like they were. And if she ever got the nads to tell her how she really felt, being apart like they were would definitely not help it.

It was in front of a construction site that Mariku met up with Malik and took her home.

Malik had not been alone, and the sight of the taller, white-haired girl holding her sister's hand and _laughing _like she'd _known _her, _knew anything _about her, sparked off anger in Mariku she had never felt before.

The horrible black pit in her stomach that churned and made her nauseous felt like betrayal. That weak-assed excuse Malik gave over the phone of 'having to stay for an unexpected project' was bull. _shit_. Did she think Mariku was so stupid that she wouldn't notice her flinch when they met each other's eyes across the sidewalk? When she pretended like she hadn't been holding another girl's hand and waved to the other before joining Mariku's side?

That...that pissed Mariku off. More than anything. H-how could Malik do that to her? How could she be so selfish and toss Mariku aside like she was garbage?

That was it, then. It didn't matter anymore. Mariku didn't give a flying _FUCK _anymore.

If Malik wanted to brush off her hints, fine. If she didn't care about her feelings, FINE. If she wanted to act like a slut and go off prancing with some other girl, _FUCKING FINE_.

Mariku would just do to her what she did, and toss aside her feelings. It didn't matter, not now, Malik's feelings were shit now, because she broke Mariku's heart, and Mariku couldn't forgive her for that.

* * *

The opportunity came to her on a silver platter.

As soon as she and Malik walked into the front door, they met the sight of their parents rushing to spruce themselves for going out.

Mariku couldn't believe her wonderful luck, how she was going to get to do this so soon, and not have to worry about dragging Malik away from the house. Th-they could do it right here, in the comfort of their own home. Mariku liked that idea.

She lounged around on the couch, not really paying attention to the TV, until her parents FINALLY deemed themselves suitable, gave her twenty bucks for pizza, and walked out, leaving the house in silence save for the indistinct buzzing of the TV.

Mariku smiled. And tossed the twenty on the couch, already forgotten. Food was the last thing on her mind, and the first thing was her little sister, all holed up in their room, probably doing homework or talking to her new girlfriend. Mariku grit her teeth at the thought, feeling like fire could shoot out her eyes right now.

No...no, she had to calm down. It would never work if she just barged into the bedroom and raped Malik then and there. Well...she actually _could_, and even though that thought sent waves of ecstasy through her, she wanted to be slow and calm about this. If she let her anger shine through and control her actions, there would be consequences.

Rising off the couch and sauntering into the kitchen, Mariku formulated a quick plan of how to keep Malik from ratting on her, before digging through the cabinets for a little black bag. She needed to be smart about this. Once it was located behind a few cans of tomato soup, the zipper was tugged, and the contents all Mariku's for the taking. There were dozens of bottles inside, all rattling with pills. Her father had been to the doctor not long ago because the girls' mother begged him to get something for his insomnia. Mariku located the bottle the doctor had prescribed for her father and shook it, smiling in satisfaction when a couple of pills jiggled inside. It was music to her ears.

This was way too perfect. She could do what she wanted with Malik, and there was a high chance that the younger one wouldn't even remember it in the morning.

Mariku was ecstatic as she poured a can of Pepsi into a glass, so, so happy when she dropped a little tablet of Rohypnol into the soda, watched with amazement and glee as the fizz worked its magic around the pill and dissolved it in a few mere minutes. The glass was grabbed and Mariku began her ascent up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Was this wrong of her? To do something sneaky and devious like this to her sister? To drug her and have sex with her while she could do little for herself?

No.

No, Mariku was doing nothing wrong.

Malik broke her heart, she had every right to get back what was so cruelly snatched away from her, her own sister.

Malik was studying when she pushed the bedroom door open, which was no surprise. Malik cared about her grades as much as she cared about the shirts and skirts she wore, and it relieved Mariku a little to know she wasn't up here talking to that girl.

A small smile was thrown Mariku's way when Malik looked away from her book to greet her older sibling. "Oh hi, Mariku. What's up?"

What's up.

_What's up._

Mariku didn't realize she was squeezing the glass. How could Malik sit there and pretend like nothing was wrong? Didn't she realize what she was doing to Mariku? How could she be so fucking _blind_?

"N-nothing much." Damn, she was even making Mariku stutter. Fuck, fuck, Mariku hated being this way! She hated standing here staring down at her younger sister, her beautiful younger sister whom she'd loved for so many years, and being torn up inside like this, being betrayed like she had been, and wanting to cry. Like a little girl.

If only things could return to normal, she'd almost take Malik's obliviousness toward her feelings and being single than showing up out of nowhere with another girl and turning her into something like this, into a weak..._thing_.

But, Mariku didn't plan on backing out of her plan, and she had to keep up appearances so Malik wouldn't suspect her, and put on a fake smile, the best fake smile she could muster, and handed the soda to Malik. "I figured you'd want a little refreshment, since all you do is stick your head in books nowadays and study all the time." Another fake smile, and she leaned on their dresser, fishing her hands into her pockets and slouching a little. Mariku was comfortable like this.

Malik didn't even hesitate to take the drink and drained half of it in a flash. She didn't appear to have noticed any strange taste or anything abnormal. Maybe Mariku's plan would actually work...

"Thank you, Mariku. I needed that." Malik chuckled a little before setting the half-drained soda on the desk next to her books and settling back down to scribble in her notebook.

Mariku crossed the room and sat on her bed that was unmade, her eyes darting to the closet where things were hidden, things she would need for later. It wouldn't be long now. The drugs would take affect soon, and then she could claim her Malik back, she would outshine anything that other girl could ever do to her, and do more to Malik. She would _own _her. Just the thought of Malik getting physical with another girl other than her made Mariku's rage boil over again, but NO! SHE WOULD NOT MESS THIS UP, SHE HAD TO DO THIS RIGHT!

It wasn't long. It wasn't long at all when Malik started rubbing at her eyes, reaching for the soda to take another gulp and Mariku had to chuckle from her position on the bed where she was pretending to read. Thinking the caffeine would wake her up was so hilarious when the ruse was lifted. If only she knew.

Mariku hid her chuckles when Malik turned around to face her, trying to smile and laugh while her eyes drooped and she fought to keep them open. "Wow, Mariku, I'm really tired right now. I guess I didn't realize how boring this homework was."

Leaning up from the bed, Mariku made her way over to her sibling and put an arm around her shoulder. She wanted to squeeze it. "Here, let me help you. Maybe after a nap you'll feel better." Appearances needed to be kept, all for this to work, this little thing to work.

Malik nodded and swayed a little as Mariku helped her to stand. "Y-yeah, I just need a nap. It's a Saturday tomorrow anyway, I don't have to worry about this until Sunday."

Mariku wrapped her arms around Malik's slender waist, moaning in her head how wonderful her sister felt already, just from this tiny touch. Almost there, she-she WAS ALMOST THERE! JUST A LITTLE LONGER AND, GODGODGOD!

Malik turned her head to say something, and it was just that tiny instance, that one little glance when her eyes were glazed, her face softened in a relaxed state, and the way her body was pressed against Mariku's, her breasts squishing up against the older one's arm, that sent Mariku over the edge. Whatever Malik was going to say, whatever she was thinking, feeling, that one tiny second that everything happened, Mariku didn't know, nor did she give a fuck.

Malik was thrown down onto Mariku's bed on the opposite side of the room, and landed ungracefully on her face, and Mariku liked this. Yes...yes, this little bitch, her little sister bitch needed to be hurt tonight, she needed to know what she'd been doing to Mariku all those years, and what she'd ultimately done to her tonight.

Malik's movement was halted by the drug, and it took her slower than normal to turn around and give Mariku a confused look. "M-Mariku, what-"

This was it, Mariku wasn't taking anymore chances, no more stalling, no more handling this with kid gloves, NO MORE TRYING TO THINK SHE EVER HAD A CHANCE WITH HER _FUCKING SISTER_!

She crossed the room, never giving Malik a chance, and pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist, pulling her arms back so far until Malik cried out in pain, and when she cried out the first time, Mariku backhanded her. She was crying now. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, MALIK? HUH? HUH? WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING ALL THOSE YEARS, _HUH_?"

The drug had done its job, and Malik wasn't reacting like a normal person would. Her eyes were still glazed, her pupils huge, and Mariku could tell she wasn't all there, but there were tears glistening in her eyes, so she was there enough. "I...I don't...Mariku." There wasn't even much of a reaction to the slap, but a red spot was forming on her cheek, just to let Mariku know she had even done it.

Ah, and the sweet way she said her name, GOD, how Mariku wanted her to say it while fucking her, not...while giving her this fake innocent attitude. She knew exactly what she'd done. She knew she'd hurt Mariku.

Mariku continued to sob. No, no, dammit, why was she crying? She didn't want to be crying while doing this, but...her arms moved on their own, her fingers unbuttoned her sister's shirt while Malik just lay there, staring up at the ceiling with that faraway look in her eye. The tears that glistened fell a little whenever her shirt was removed, and Mariku would not go slow for her. No, no, she was in this for herself, wasn't she? It wasn't fair if Malik got a reprieve just because Mariku loved her.

That beautiful, beautiful creamy bronzed skin was presented before her like Malik was a goddess, and Mariku took it all in. Her younger sister really was beautiful, and Mariku wanted this body...she wanted to touch it all, feel all of it, lick her raw. Malik's bra was left untouched as Mariku bent down and began sucking Malik's stomach.

Maybe Mariku had misunderstood the potency of these drugs. They were supposed to relax Malik, made her sleepy, and as a bonus, even give her memory loss for a short period, but Malik began moving underneath her when her mouth hit the sensitive skin, and after being thrown to the bed, and slapped, it was like Malik only now realized something was very wrong. There was struggling, squirming, weak kicks from her sister, but Mariku would not let this opportunity be yanked away from her.

She only had to leave the bed for a moment, to fish for something in the closet, and Malik never stood a chance when Mariku returned with a handful of different items, one of them being rope. The rope was wound around Malik's wrists and knotted to the headboard, and even her ankles were bound to prevent excess kicking, and that was really when she started to cry, and beg.

"Mariku, what...I don't...Mariku, sister...please." Mariku smiled at her sister's begging, smiled when she returned to straddle her waist and bend over her, applying small kisses to her perfect face and soft lips, brushing her own lips over the tears that pooled out onto the side of her face. "I don't...I don't understand what's happening."

The words were slurred, almost to a pitiable point, but Mariku felt no remorse for her actions. This was something she'd dreamed of for years, no way in hell Malik was escaping from her. But...this still hurt her, it hurt knowing Malik didn't know why she was doing this, it hurt her to death that all of her love had been shoved aside like it didn't matter. It hurt that Malik didn't understand why she was hurting so much, and that she had been the one to hurt her.

It didn't matter now.

Mariku would get what she wanted, and Malik wouldn't remember it...maybe. Everybody won.

The creamy dark skin was returned to and Mariku led her tongue around Malik's navel. A bit of an uncomfortable squeak came from Malik, but Mariku ignored it, wanting more of this luscious skin. It wasn't fair for Malik to be so perfect.

Her teeth skidded across Malik's firm stomach and she flinched, apparently trying to slide backwards and away from Mariku. This amused her, and she nabbed her sibling's chin, forcing her unfocused eyes to face her. "Stop doing that, Malik. You're making it sound like I'm doing something bad to you. Shut up, I'm just taking back what you took from me."

Malik managed to shake her head from Mariku's hold and stared up at the ceiling, like she didn't want to witness what was happening to her. "Mariku...what...what the _fuck_...are you doing..." Malik's realizations were coming in small doses, but Mariku would rather keep it that way. Only now did she realize her sister was sucking on her skin, only now did it become apparent that she was being kissed and caressed and touched and-

Mariku was through with these boring touches and kisses. It was time to step it up. But, she had plenty of time, and there was much she could still do above the waist. She reached behind Malik and unhooked her bra, pulling it up to her arms and tangling it around with her wrists to keep it from falling back down, and soaked in the view of her younger sister's bosom.

They were small, even clothed, Mariku could tell, but she didn't care, God no, her sister's tit size didn't matter to her. All she cared about was touching them. And now she could finally do that.

They were cupped in each hand and Mariku moaned at the soft feel of them, drawing circles with her hands and massaging them. She knew she'd said Malik would get no pleasure from this...but damn, she couldn't help not touching this wonderful body.

Malik was somewhat paralyzed in her drug-induced state, only giving Mariku a horrified look, her eyes wide not unlike a deer in headlights. She squirmed underneath Mariku as she played with her boobs, and flinched when Mariku would give them a hard squeeze, telling her through that not to move, but Malik was desperate, Mariku could tell, but she didn't care.

"Mariku..."

She didn't care.

"Mariku, please..._please_..."

Another squeeze, and she pressed them together, fingering the hard nipples, licking her lips when Malik gave an uncomfortable moan about it. Lies, all of these noises Malik made were lies. "Shut up, you like this, your little bitch from before probably does this all the time to you, huh?" Malik was still crying, and maybe Mariku was, too, but she was too concentrated on her sister's breasts. They were already getting boring, and Mariku was a little disappointed that she couldn't do more with this body, at least for herself, but her own pleasure would come soon. But, even those tiny whimpers she got from Malik when she squeezed her little A-cup tits were satisfying. She wanted those whimpers to be louder, more, turn into moans.

It was time for Mariku's pleasure, the thing she'd waited for years.

There was no hesitation, almost desperation, when Mariku yanked on Malik's skirt, tearing the feeble fabric and exposing her sister's pink bikini. Mariku scoffed as she tossed the torn skirt aside. What a girly thing for her to wear. But, that was to be expected. And pink wasn't a terrible color on her.

Mariku undid her belt and crawled out of her oversized pants. It was time to do this. She was excited, so much, she went straight to work, ignoring everything Malik tossed at her, the pleas, the begs, everything was ignored when Malik finally realized just how far Mariku was willing to go.

"M-M-Mariku, you don't...no, no, don't...God, what's wrong with you...you sick fuck..."

The slurring only made Mariku smile wider, and Malik's weak struggles were becoming just pathetic to a laughing point. Mariku didn't even have to hold her down when she pulled her panties off, when her crotch was presented before her in all its glory.

Mariku was happy. G-god, fuck, she was happy. And crying again, she knew, because Malik was blurry. "M-Malik." The thick tears fell down onto Malik's exposed crotch and Malik began crying, probably just because Mariku was. God dammit, why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't she be doing this without having to tie up Malik and drug her? I-it wasn't fair, dammit. "Malik..." Sobbing, she was fucking sobbing, dammit. "You bitch, why'd you have to do this? I love you, I-I fucking _loved _you for so long, and you go and do this." Mariku was so stupid, breaking down like this while trying to fuck her sister, but...she couldn't help it. "I loved you, God dammit, I loved you. Why'd you have to betray me?"

Malik was sobbing as well. "Sis...I don't...I don't understand what's going on...please, don't do this..."

_Please. _

_Stop. _

_Don't._

They were all negative, all the things Mariku never wanted to hear her say. No, no, no,NONONONONO, FUCKING NO!

Mariku lunged forward, sobbing, screaming, wrapping all ten fingers around Malik's neck, squeezing, harder, harder! SHE WANTED TO BREAK HER NECK! "MALIK, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS? WHY? I LOVED YOU, I LOVED YOU, _ILOVEDYOUILOVEDYOUILOVEDYOU_!" The words became a blur as Mariku screamed out all her pain, all her anguish, all the love she had for her sister.

It wasn't fair. Malik just laid there, eyes pooling out tears as she could do absolutely nothing while in the state she was in to fend off her older sister as she was choked and choked and choked.

Mariku shook her, squeezing harder...yes...she was going make her regret ever thinking she could leave her...no, no, Malik would stay here with her! No one would take Malik away from her, because MARIKU LOVED HER!

No...if she strangled too hard, Malik would die. She wasn't screaming, or letting Mariku know she was hurting her...she just lay there, crying.

Mariku let up, only to slap her across her face, hard. And laughed...because...b-because Malik flinched, Malik let her know she'd hurt her, that the slap stung...and Mariku did it again, to the opposite side, raking her nails across her flesh as she did so...God, yes, yes! Malik needed to know pain, she needed this, Mariku needed to hurt her the way she'd been hurt...

No.

Pussy slaps and scratches wouldn't do it.

Mariku knew what to do. She knew the perfect way to let Malik know just how she hurt her, and how there was no getting away from her.

As Malik lay there, breathing hard, shivering from the slight chill in the air, and staring Mariku dead in the eye as she cried, Mariku moved over her, untangling her bra from the mesh of rope and untying Malik from the bedpost. Malik looked up at her in what could've been considered relief, but Mariku ignored it, smiling when she pulled Malik off the bed and to her feet, spinning her around and tying another knot to her wrists so that her arms were behind her back this time. Malik grunted, not expecting the rope to return, and Mariku spun her around, smiling, grinning, when she leaned forward and covered her younger sister's mouth with her own, plunging her tongue in and dancing with Malik's, wanting every inch of this mouth to be claimed by her tongue, to be plagued with her presence and marked with her mouth...she wanted Malik, and she would claim her.

Malik was unresponsive to most everything Mariku had done, due to the drugs, but that was fine. She would've rather her to be doped up during this than screaming and fighting her. Which is probably what she would've done had her mind been in its proper place when Mariku led her over to the desk chair and sat down, forcing Malik onto her knees. Malik looked up in confusion while Mariku just smiled, said nothing, and pulled down her boxers, exposing herself to her younger sister.

"Malik." Mariku's slender fingers enclosed themselves around Malik's, leading the younger one's up and forcing them to tickle the inside of her thigh. "Malik, you're going to do this."

The violet eyes that stared back at her were frightened. "M-Mariku, what..."

"Don't be scared, I'll help you. It's scary to do new things, isn't it, Malik? But, your big sister is here to help you overcome that fear of new things, especially after you hurt her. It's only fair for you to make up for all that pain you caused her, don't you think? I think so."

Malik's fingers trembled, but she didn't fight back as Mariku led them along the inner part of her thighs, drawing teasing circles, getting close to the important areas, but never actually touching them. Mariku was a true masochist at heart, and she just loved torturing herself. Malik flinched back a little, but it only took a small tug to remind her that Mariku was in control before she released the fight and allowed her older sister to apply her finger to her clit.

Mariku moaned right away, manipulating Malik's finger to go up and down, up and down, up and...and a circle, up...a-and down. Damn, she was already getting off, from all of this overwhelming stimulation, from Malik, to her fantasies of being taken advantage of by Malik, to finally having Malik doing her...oh _God_.

"I'm letting go now, keep going." And Malik did, she didn't backtalk, fight, or even whimper. She bit her lip and pressed harder to Mariku's clit, going up and down like she'd been doing, and Mariku leaned back in the chair, throwing her head back and letting out another small moan. Spreading her legs for better access, she was aching for more touch already, for more feeling, for more Malik, but...Malik was going too slow...way too slow. Mariku bucked her hips a little. "G-go faster, Malik, damn."

Malik listened. She was being so good and submissive, Mariku would've gotten suspicious, but was too lost in her own pleasure to care. The single finger applied was pressed harder, right to that under portion flesh of her clit and Mariku could feel the tightening feeling creeping up...her orgasm building fast, fast, so fast! I-it was coming, _almost there_...!

Mariku pulled forward, smiling, laughing again as she pushed Malik's hand off her clit, right as her orgasm was almost to its peak.

What was she doing? Hell no, no, no, Malik wouldn't get off this easily.

With a harsh push, Mariku shoved Malik further to the floor, smiling at her naked and presented form while Mariku still had her shirt on. Another wide grin. "Do it with your mouth."

Telltale signs of tears were coming up, and Mariku frowned at them. Why pick now to try and win her sympathy? Malik wasn't getting out of this, and with a quick flick of her wrist, Mariku slapped her once again.

"Don't give me that shit, you'll fucking do it, you understand?"

Malik was helpless. She was bound and at her older sister's mercy, and drugged. It wouldn't matter if she consented to this or not. Mariku wanted to orgasm, and Malik would do it with her mouth, because she said so.

The younger one stared down at her sister's crotch, horrified, tears falling down, and Mariku was getting impatient. Malik was taking too long to just lower her head and start sucking, so Mariku gave her a nudge by nabbing the back of her head and shoving her face into her crotch. "Do it, Malik." The backs of Malik's hair were squeezed until she winced. "_I said do it_!"

Mariku was moaning before she knew it, having Malik's hot tongue pressed so hard against her clit and rubbed down to the outside of her lips and back up...oh God, it was amazing already. The pleasure from before with the fingering began to creep up and Mariku moaned when Malik pressed her entire mouth to her, sucking at her clit and lips. OH GOD, Mariku couldn't take it! Bucking her hips up, she hoped Malik got the hint to go faster, and she did, thank God, she went faster, _because Mariku needed more, and more_! _And if Malik stopped, she wouldn't be able to take it!_

She gripped the tuffs of hair in between her fingers harder and moaned as her orgasm built up. There, there! That tightening, that itching feeling, harder, HARDER, MARIKU WANTED MORE!

Her back arched when orgasm hit and she grunted, moaned, twitched a little when everything just _exploded _and Malik continued to eat her out and lick and suck and _oh GOD_.

Leaning back in the chair, Mariku panted, and Malik finally stopped, looking up at her sister through tear-filled eyes that looked strangely sunken, and just stared at her. Mariku nabbed a portion of Malik's hair and stroked her fingers through it, smiling at her sister as she pet her.

"Mariku..." Malik's eyes were still droopy, like she just wanted to get this over with and go to sleep, but...

It wasn't over.

Mariku still had something else up her sleeve.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Malik's again, sharing a quicker, more awkward kiss, before turning back to the things she'd dumped onto the bed earlier and grabbing the object for the final part of her night with Malik.

Malik began to slump forward, like she hoped she could get away with sleeping on the floor, but Mariku just grinned before grabbing her shoulder and hoisting her back up. "We're not through yet, Malik. There's one more thing to do before the night's over and then you can go to sleep."

The object was held up for Malik to see and Mariku couldn't help but grin at the fear in her eyes of the sight of the double-sided dildo. Yes, this was the pain Mariku had to go through all those years, she was getting back at her for it.

She was finally getting what she coveted.

There were hardly any objections, no fighting, no backtalk, no whimpering or even crying when Mariku pushed Malik to the floor, pulling her still-bound ankles back almost to her head where Mariku took her time fingering her clit a little, just for a little bit of stimulation. However, Malik was hard to read during to process. She couldn't tell if she was getting her off or not, but finally decided she didn't care. Mariku pulled her back up a little and positioned herself adjacent to her where both girls' private areas were almost touching.

"Malik, I love you." Was said fast before Mariku took the dildo and pushed one end of it up into Malik's vagina. If nothing else, nothing else they had done that evening got any sort of reaction out of her, not the slaps, the kisses, or forcing her to eat her out did anything, but once Mariku pushed that foreign object up there, Malik screamed. It was initial, after all. She was a virgin and had probably never stuck anything up there herself besides a tampon. But it made Mariku grin, because this was pain, this hurt her, she was _bleeding_, and this was what Mariku had to go through today when she realized Malik was cheating on her. It served her right, and Mariku had a twisted desire to keep doing this...to keep hurting her like this, see that pained look on her face, the horrified tears in her eyes, but this would turn into pleasure in a little bit, and the pain would be ignored. That almost disappointed Mariku.

This was Mariku's right, to destroy her sister, but pain could be concentrated on later. This dildo was double-sided for a reason, and without even a second thought, Mariku took the opposite end that was still in her hand and moved it into herself. It didn't hurt, not anymore, and a little bit of Malik's blood was there, so it lubricated it a bit. The smile on Mariku's face didn't waver as Malik continued to cry and sob when Mariku moved her hips, forcing their clits to rub together. "How does that feel, Malik, huh? How do you feel knowing your sister just popped your fucking cherry, _huh_?" This was too much, Mariku was enjoying this way too much, all of Malik's sobs, and she didn't even fight when Mariku rub them against each other, that dildo moving inside of them and brushing against the G-spot, the spot that felt amazing when partnered with clitoral stimulation. Oh God, Mariku was getting off already. She couldn't say the same for Malik, but she quit caring about her pleasure the minute she betrayed her. "Oh, don't worry, Malik, I'm sure when this is over, you'll go crying to your little slutty girlfriend and bitch about what a horrible sister you have, because women love to bitch. It's in their nature, so that's okay. You'll never be happy with anything you have, so just go and bitch your little heart out, you fucking slut."

Malik's arms shook from trying to keep herself upright, but Mariku was the one doing the moving, going back and forth on the dildo, trying to get Malik to move with her and scissor her already, but Malik was too busy sobbing, arching her back, and hissing in pain. It was annoying Mariku, but was easy to ignore when she decided Malik was useless and moved on her own. She could feel the tip of the dildo brush against that wonderful spot inside her vagina again and she moaned, bucking backward and forward, trying to hit it again. Malik moaned this time, and Mariku smiled, knowing her own G-spot was being hit. Mariku scissored their clits again, trying to get as much stimulation as she could and then-

The feeling. It didn't matter if Malik was close or not, Mariku wanted this for her own, she would claim this, and having done it with Malik would make it all worthwhile. T-the tightening, the itch...it was rising, her orgasm was creeping up, faster, faster, FASTER! She wished Malik would move with her, but that was out of the question now, and Mariku went up and down on the dildo, back and forth on Malik, and...G-god!

It came up fast, yes, yes, this was the feeling Mariku had been waiting for, and it felt so much better than Malik having eaten her out earlier, it outshined that easily. Tight...so tight, yes, yes, YES, GOD, MARIKU COULD FEEL IT, IT WAS HERE, TOUCHING, RUBBING, TIGHTENING, MALIK WAS HERE, EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT!

She orgasmed a second time that night, throwing her head back, arching her back, and letting it all out, grunting, biting the urge to cry out, and let everything just explode out of her, the pain, the building up, God, just everything.

The haze was wonderful. She could just sit there for a few seconds and not worry about anything. In those miniscule few seconds of bliss, Malik had never betrayed her, she had done this with the person she loved most, and Mariku was alright with the world.

As always, the feeling ended way too fast, and without anymore dawdling, Mariku pulled the dildo out of her, out of Malik, and wadded it up into an old shirt to clean later, before turning back to Malik who had leaned back onto the floor, trying to fall asleep again.

Mariku stood on shaky legs, trying to get her strength back from such physical exertion, and managed to lift Malik up and carry her to her bed opposite Mariku's. She placed her there with much more care than she had earlier and draped a blanket across her naked and abused body.

How happy Mariku was now, and she leaned forward, planting a soft kiss to her sister's cheek. "I love you, Malik." Everything was fine now. Malik couldn't escape her, she had owned her, and Mariku wasn't hurting anymore.

Malik was already asleep.

**End**


End file.
